YOU HELD ME HIGH Chapter 11
by sara lujan
Summary: Las sesiones de Radioterapia no parecen muy duro si no tenemos en cuenta los efectos secundarios, ni leemos entre líneas...


Capítulo Undécimo: 11ª sesión. Lunes. Primera parte.

 **Washington D.C.**

 **00:20h a.m. Lunes**

Mulder apagó el motor y expiró el aire de sus pulmones hasta que se sintió como un globo al final de una fiesta infantil.

Desinflado.

Si no fuera porque Scully estaba a su lado, ahora mismo cogería la manta para cubrirse y se dormiría ahí mismo, en el coche, sin quitarse siquiera los zapatos hasta que fuera hora de despertar e ir al despacho.

Ella estaba inclinada en su lado derecho, con la sien apoyada en el cristal de su ventanilla y los ojos cerrados. Llevaba así, en la misma posición, los últimos cien kilómetros del viaje. Mulder sabía que no dormía.

No estaba seguro de si necesitaba descansar, o si estaba tratando de hacerle creer premeditadamente que estaba dormida. Si era esto último, no estaba dando resultado. En el silencio y oscuridad que les envolvía era fácil concentrarse, y Mulder llevaba muchos kilómetros escuchando la respiración de su compañera. No sonaba como si estuviera disfrutando de un sueño tranquilo y reparador. Eran inspiraciones cortas, rápidas, y probablemente ineficaces, seguidas de expiraciones largas y forzadas, como si cada vez tuviera que hacer un gran esfuerzo para soltar el aire retenido.

De vez en cuando, al pasar por una población o una zona algo más iluminada, aprovechaba para mirarla con atención. Le preocupaba el ceño fruncido y las pupilas moviéndose erráticas detrás de los párpados cerrados. Sospechaba que eso significaba algo, pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

"Scully, hemos llegado", dijo casi en un susurro como, si después de todo, temiera despertarle.

"Si te dejo la mitad de la manta para que te tapes, ¿podemos quedarnos a dormir aquí?", preguntó en un tono confiado, sin moverse ni un milímetro.

"Estás empezando a asustarme. Ahora puedes leerme la mente incluso con los ojos cerrados", respondió más que sorprendido.

"No sé de qué estás hablando. Yo estoy cansada y prefiero no moverme".

El final de la frase sonó como estirado. Mulder captó el sonido del aire intentando pasar entre dientes demasiado apretados. Olvidó su propio cansancio y con un movimiento fluido desabrochó su cinturón y el de ella, bajó del coche y lo rodeó por delante hasta la otra portezuela. Por fortuna fue también lo suficientemente rápido de reflejos como para poner su mano en el hombro de Scully y evitar que cayera a sus pies.

"¡Ah!... Mulder, ¿qué haces?".

Se agarró instintivamente a su brazo al notar que la puerta que le servía de apoyo desaparecía súbitamente.

"¡Cuidado!. Será mejor que despiertes un poco En cuanto lleguemos a tu cama podrás seguir durmiendo. Estarás mucho mejor".

Ella decidió hacerle caso. Con los ojos bien abiertos y un bostezo que con más luz le hubiera avergonzado, salió del coche y caminó con paso inseguro hacia la entrada del edificio. No hizo la menor intención de ayudarle a cargar con los bultos del maletero y cuando Mulder llegó a su altura con el equipaje al hombro, el ascensor le esperaba ya con los brazos (o las puertas) abiertos.

"Necesito una ducha antes de dormir, Scully. Si no te importa que pase yo primero, seré lo más rápido posible para que puedas disfrutar tranquila-mente de tu baño. Tú tampoco deberías tardar mucho. Es tarde, y necesitas descansar".

Scully sintió una oleada cálida extendiéndose en su pecho. Para un hombre absorto con frecuencia en sí mismo, Mulder podía ser muy considerado en los pequeños detalles. Siempre procurando su bienestar antes que el suyo propio.

"No te preocupes por mí. Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras en la ducha. Voy a pasar del baño y meterme directamente en la cama. Me ducharé mañana temprano".

Mulder no dijo nada mientras le miraba quitarse las deportivas y dejarlas junto al sofá. La camisa blanca que le había prestado le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, pero eso no ocultó el hecho de que Scully ya se había desabrochado los vaqueros y los llevaba por las caderas cuando cerró la puerta del dormitorio. El seguía en medio del salón, con el equipaje al hombro y la boca medio abierta. Sin saber si seguirla, o acostarse vestido en el sofá. Sin saber si era mejor preguntarle o quedarse aquí solo, a preocuparse en silencio.

Por el momento decidió dejarle tranquila.

Aunque su voz había sonado normal al dirigirse a él, su lenguaje gestual le estaba diciendo algo diferente. Estaba demasiado cansado como para darle vueltas a las 00:30h de la madrugada, así que dejó los bultos en el suelo y se agachó a sacar la ropa sucia y la bolsa de aseo para meterse en la ducha. Scully ni siquiera se había preocupado de llevarse su propio equipaje y por un momento pensó llamar a la puerta para entregárselo. Luego decidió ocuparse él mismo, sacando la bolsa de la ropa sucia de Scully, y sus útiles de aseo. El botiquín con los medicamentos quedó sobre la mesita de café, y un par de camisas las estiró con cuidado en el respaldo de una silla para evitar que se arrugaran más en el fondo de la bolsa.

Con la mayor parte de sus cosas repartidas en el salón, no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo. A pesar de las quejas y dudas de su compañera en lo que a él se refería, Mulder estaba seguro de algo. Llevaban viajando juntos por todo el país, y ocupando habitaciones de motel separadas (o unidas) por puertas de comunicación, el tiempo suficiente como para saber que sería capaz de preparar su equipaje al menos con la misma eficiencia de Margaret.

Puede que su memoria fotográfica no supusiera gran diferencia en su trabajo al lado de su dedicación, su pasión, y su fé a la hora de luchar por descubrir la verdad, pero había algo para lo que esa memoria había resultado sorprendentemente útil. Mulder estaba seguro de que ella no tenía ni idea de que conocía todos y cada uno de los productos de aseo e higiene personal que utilizaba habitualmente. Incluido marca y modelo de los más íntimos…

Una vez la ropa de los dos en la cesta del baño, a la espera de la colada, se metió en la ducha. Respiró aliviado al comprobar que a pesar de haber pasado apenas día y medio, el masaje de Scully no podía haber resultado más efectivo. Esta vez la ducha fue no sólo rápìda, sino sobre todo rigurosa. Mulder consiguió enjabonarse y frotarse hasta el último rincón de sí mismo sin que ninguno de sus músculos emitiera el menor quejido.

Acabó su ritual nocturno cepillándose los dientes, vistiendo el pantalón de pijama que llevaba en el equipaje, y una camiseta limpia. No estaba seguro de si era real, o imaginaciones suyas, pero la que se había cambiado en el coche, sólo tres horas antes, parecía desprender un ligero olor a sangre.

Antes de dirigirse al salón se detuvo ante la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de Scully, y escuchó tratando de captar algún sonido que le sirviera de excusa para entrar un momento. Sólo para decirle buenas noches, y asegurarse de que estaba bien. No captó más que silencio así que, algo decepcionado, comprendió que no tenía más alternativa que acostarse en el sofá y taparse con la manta que había vuelto del viaje con ellos. Estaba tan cansado después de más de cinco horas detrás del volante, que ni siquiera encendió el televisor. Esta noche no necesitaba el resplandor silencioso de la pantalla para mantener a los monstruos lejos hasta que lograra dormirse.

Diez minutos después, el único sonido en el salón era un leve ronquido acompañando cada inspiración…

 **03:11:28h a.m. Lunes.**

No estaba seguro de dónde lo sintió primero. Pudo ser en la mente. En su respiración algo más rápida. O en el cosquilleo apenas apreciable en la piel. Puede que estuviera soñando, o ya despierto pero con los ojos cerrados, hubiera sentido el calor que despedía su cuerpo. Mulder abrió los ojos y la miró, de pie delante de él, iluminada por la escasa luz que llegaba de la ventana. Su perfil pequeño, inmóvil, y oscuro, apenas reconocible, pero tan seguro como el aire que respiraba.

"¡Scully!", susurró como si quisiera convencerse de que era quien no podía ser nadie más.

"Mulder, ¿te importaría dormir en mi cama?. Necesito quedarme en el sofá".

En situaciones como estas, en que sus mentes necesitaban un momento para centrarse y caminar en línea recta, los dos tendían a hacer preguntas tontas.

"¿Qué hora es?".

"Las 03:11h", respondió ella sujetando su lengua antes de apuntar también los segundos.

Porque lo cierto es que los sabía. Llevaba casi tres horas, desde que se acostó, mirando el reloj de la mesilla cada tres o cuatro minutos, esperando que la próxima vez hubieran pasado algunos más. Pero, no. Al comprobar de nuevo, sólo tres o cuatro minutos más. Cuando perdió la cuenta de las veces que había mirado la pantalla digital, y tras un par de viajes al baño para vomitar, decidió levantarse.

"Scully, ¿qué ocurre?".

"Nada. Sólo quiero quedarme aquí y encender la televisión. Si cierras la puerta del dormitorio no te molestaré. Intentaré no poner el volumen demasiado alto".

"¿No puedes dormir?".

"No".

"¿Por qué?".

Ella se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no sabía la razón, y si hubiera entrado más luz por la ventana Mulder habría adivinado en la tensión de su rostro que le estaba mintiendo. O al menos no diciéndole toda la verdad.

Se incorporó en el sofá apoyándose en el brazo y encendió la lámpara de la mesita lateral. Sin moverse, miró hacia arriba preguntándole de nuevo. Esta vez sin palabras.

¿Por qué?.

"Sólo quiero sentarme aquí y ver un rato la televisión", repitió negándose a aportar más información.

Mulder se puso en pie dejando caer la manta en el asiento de al lado. Se acercó un paso y observó atento la coronilla de su compañera.

"¿A las 03:11h de la madrugada del lunes?. Scully, apenas te quedan tres horas y media de sueño antes de que suene tu despertador, ¿y pretendes malgastarlas mirando cualquier cosa en la televisión?... ¿Qué te ocurre?".

"¿Por qué crees que debe ocurrir algo?", preguntó, su tono desafiante. "¿Acaso no es lo que haces tú cada noche?. ¿Acostarte en tu sofá y encender la televisión hasta que te quedas dormido?".

Mulder se inclinó un poco más para poder ver su cara, pero ella pegó la barbilla al pecho, y las manos agarraron el borde inferior de la camiseta para tirar hacia abajo y cubrirse un poco más las piernas. Con la lámpara encendida, y él tan cerca, se sentía demasiado expuesta y se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse levantado.

"Exactamente, Scully. Es lo que hago yo. Y cuando veo que lo haces tú por primera vez en cinco años, tengo que preguntarme por qué".

"Tienes razón. Es una estupidez. Debería volver a la cama e intentar dormir".

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir del salón, pero antes de dar siquiera el primer paso, Mulder le agarró del brazo. Ella se dio cuenta de que era dema-siado tarde. Sin ser consciente de ello, le había lanzado un hueso. El ya lo tenía agarrado entre los dientes, y no lo iba a soltar fácilmente.

"Scully… ¿Por qué me obligas a hacer esto una y otra vez?. ¿Cuando vas a darte cuenta de que nada de los que digas o hagas va a cambiar la forma en que te veo".

Ella dio un tirón brusco para liberar su brazo, y le respondió hablándole de espaldas.

"¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta tú de que no puedes hacer nada para cambiar el final?. Las palabras no curan el cáncer, Mulder. A veces, hay que aceptar que nada lo cura".

Las palabras y el tono se le clavaron como un puñal en el centro del pecho. A pesar de ello logró hablar, pero antes volvió a agarrar su brazo para que le mirase, y evitar que escapara a su dormitorio.

"¿Y crees que eso va a hacer que deje de intentarlo?. Soy yo, Scully, ¿recuerdas?. Llevo veinticinco años buscando extraterrestres. No he Abando-nado a pesar de que nadie me cree, y tú te has hartado de repetir que estoy loco. ¿Qué te hace pensar que me daré por vencido contigo?".

"Porque esto no son extraterrestres. Aquí no importa lo que creas. Esto es ciencia, datos, pruebas, y hechos irrefutables. Baja de la nube de una vez. Cuanto antes aceptes lo inevitable, mejor será para los dos".

El se quedó callado e inmóvil. Confuso. Sin la menor idea de qué pensar, ni como habían pasado de _ver la televisión de madrugada_ a _deja de luchar por mí_.

"Scully, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?. ¿Qué me siente a esperar sin hacer nada, hasta que desaparezcas?".

Sin soltar su brazo, avanzó los dedos hacia su barbilla. Antes de que pudiera tan siquiera rozar su piel para que levantara el rostro, Scully le retiró la mano con un gesto brusco de la suya.

"¡Maldita sea, Mulder, deja de hacer eso!. ¿Por qué no entiendes que quiero estar sola?. ¡Que no te necesito cerca cada jodido minuto del día!".

El sujetó su brazo con más fuerza y sin darse cuenta le sacudió mientras hablaba.

"Si lo que quieres es estar sola, ¿por qué pretendes sentarte ante el televisor a las 3h de la madrugada?. Es lo que hago yo cuando me niego a reconocer que estoy solo, y preferiría no estarlo… Scully, dime la verdad. ¿Por qué buscas el sonido de la televisión cuando sé que lo que necesitas es no sentirte sola?".

Ella volvió a tirar del brazo para liberarse. Súbitamente, dio un paso atrás para coger impulso, cerró las manos, y con los puños apretados empujó con todas sus fuerzas en el centro del pecho de su compañero.

"¡No intentes psicoanalizarme, Mulder!. Soy yo, no uno de tus sospecho-sos ni de tus víctimas", gritó.

Ante el inesperado ataque, Mulder dio un paso atrás para no perder el equilibrio, pero su pierna chocó con el borde del sofá, y no pudo evitar caer hacia atrás hasta quedar sentado. Abrió la boca, pero no hizo el menor sonido porque no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Scully se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a salir del salón sin decir una sola palabra más. Al cruzar la entrada, de repente se detuvo para llevarse las manos a los lados de la cara y encogerse de hombros, como si quisiera hacerse más pequeña. No podía ver su rostro, pero sabía que estaba apretando los dientes, obligándose a ahogar el gemido que estaba a punto de escapar.

"Scully….", llamó en voz baja, sin moverse del sofá.

Esperó a ver si su voz tranquila conseguía que le mirase y quisiera hablar con él.

"Deberías irte a casa, Mulder. Llevas demasiado tiempo aquí. Esto no ha sido buena idea. No eres mi enfermero", dijo con la voz pequeña, la ira ahora desaparecida.

El se irguió un poco en el sofá.

"Creí que eso había quedado ya claro, Scully. No soy tu enfermero ni tu psicólogo. Estoy aquí porque soy tu amigo. Nada más. Pero no puedo ayudarte si te niegas a hablar conmigo cada vez que surge algo. Ahora mismo me dan ganas de meterte de nuevo en el coche y llevarte de vuelta a Quonochontaug, a ver si logro entender qué pasa. Hemos pasado el fin de semana razonablemente bien. A ratos parecías feliz, olvidabas por qué estábamos allí… Pero ha sido subir al coche y encender el motor de vuelta a Washington, y es como si alguien hubiera pulsado un interruptor. De repente, mi presencia te resulta insoportable. Necesito saber qué ha ocurrido, Scully".

"¿Para qué?... No puedes hacer que desaparezca. Nadie puede".

Las palabras sonaron quebradas entre sus dientes. En la mente de Mulder apareció una hoja seca color de otoño deshaciéndose entre los dedos. Se levantó del sofá y avanzó dos pasos, pero no se atrevió a acercarse lo suficiente para tocarla.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres que desaparezca?", preguntó en voz baja. Intentaba que no se diera cuenta de que ahora estaba mucho más cerca. No le iba a permitir que siguiera huyendo de él.

Scully se giró hacia un lado y sin apartar las manos de su cara, comenzó a dar pequeños golpes con la frente en el marco de la puerta del salón, donde se había detenido.

"Ya no aguanto más. ¡Esto me va a volver loca!", murmuró entre dientes con los párpados fuertemente apretados.

El reaccionó con notable fluidez introduciendo su cuerpo en el espacio que quedaba entre el marco y Scully. Ella ni siquiera detuvo el movimiento oscilatorio, de modo que su frente impactó una vez más contra la madera, antes de hacerlo contra el pecho de Mulder.

"No entiendo de qué estás hablando, Scully. ¡Dime qué es lo que ocurre!".

Esta vez, Mulder notó el miedo incrustado en su propia voz, en su tono exigente y apresurado. Respiró profundamente y colocó sus manos sobre las de ella para apartarlas de su cara. Cuando ya las tenía entre las suyas quiso repetir la pregunta, pero Scully le sorprendió volviendo a poner las manos a cada lado.

En la frente de Mulder aparecieron tres arrugas profundas como surcos cuando comprendió que sus manos no estaban sólo a los lados de su cara. Estaban exactamente encima de sus oídos. Tapándolos. Intentando apagar algún sonido que, Mulder estaba seguro, no provenía de ningún punto del salón.

"Tinnitus", murmuró.

Oír la palabra fue suficiente para que Scully se detuviera en su empeño de golpearse la frente con el marco a través del cuerpo de Mulder. Esta vez levantó los ojos hasta que pudo leer en ellos curiosidad y desesperación en la misma medida.

"Internet", aclaró él sin más.

 _Efecto secundario nº 30 de la segunda columna,_ especificó para sí mismo dentro de su cabeza.

"Comenzó cuando sólo llevábamos quince minutos de viaje".

De eso hacía ya más de nueve horas. Los acúfenos podían adoptar la forma de pitidos, zumbidos, murmullos, chirridos, silbidos, siseos, crujidos, sonidos de aire… Era fácil imaginar que, después de nueve horas, cualquier sonido dentro de su cabeza resultaría insoportable.

Mulder había leído lo suficiente en esa página web como para saber que no existía tratamiento médico alguno que solucionase el problema y, lo que era peor, no había modo de saber cuánto duraría. Podían ser minutos, algunos días, semanas, o incluso algo permanente. Si, como en este caso, el tinnitus era consecuencia del cáncer, los acúfenos probablemente durarían mientras el tumor siguiera ahí, afectando a alguna zona concreta del cerebro o presio-nando en los nervios y estructuras del oído. Se imaginaba que debía ser algo muy parecido a vivir dentro del altavoz de una discoteca cuyo repertorio constara de un solo tema.

Sabía que no se podía hacer nada para eliminar los sonidos fantasma… excepto cubrirlos con otro sonido.

"Ven".

Mulder le pasó el brazo por los hombros paras obligarle a moverse, alejándola del marco de la puerta. No quería que siguiera golpeándose mientras el se retiraba un momento. Tenía una idea que tal vez funcionase. No solucionaría el problema, pero confiaba en que aliviase la desesperación que podía imaginar al sentir un ruido constante dentro de la cabeza. Ni siquiera los monstruos que plagaban su mente cada noche, mientras trataba de dormir con la televisión encendida, le aterrorizaban tanto como el sonido constante que imaginaba dentro de la cabeza de Scully. Sólo podía hacerse una idea de la sensación desquiciante cuando alguien como ella recurría a golpearse la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta para tratar de librarse del ruido.

Mulder se acercó al mueble de madera que ocupaba gran parte de la pared del salón, enfrente del sofá, y curioseó un momento entre las cosas de Scully. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba lo que buscaba porque lo había visto ocupando el mismo lugar desde hacía tiempo. Sus libros, sus discos, sus fotografías, y una variada colección de objetos decorativos con significado sólo para ella, acumulándose a lo largo de los años como recuerdos de momentos en su vida, llenaban las distintas secciones del mueble. Cada cosa ocupando su lugar, elegido con cuidado atendiendo a criterios prácticos y estéticos. Sonrió al comprobar una vez más que Scully había hecho un hueco para su vídeo de las _Estrellas de la Superbowl_. Estaba al final de una larga fila de discos de vinilo. Mulder llevaba años viéndolos ahí cada vez que visitaba el apartamento. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que hoy los veía por primera vez. Al observar las portadas parecía que los autores le devolvían una mirada distinta, conscientes de que ahora había algo en común entre ellos y Mulder. De que Scully formaba una especie de puente entre Marcus y él mismo a través de las canciones que, en algún momento, habían provocado algún tipo de emoción en el alma de los tres.

Un poco separado de la colección de vinilos, como perdido. Como si Scully no le hubiera encontrado aún el rincón adecuado, y lo hubiera dejado ahí hasta que decidiera otra cosa, vio el CD que buscaba. Rápidamente introdujo el disco en la ranura del reproductor y pulsó _Play_ en el mando a distancia.

Mulder se acercó a la ventana para abrir el estor y subir la persiana con el fin de que entrara la mayor cantidad de luz de la calle. Luego apagó la lámpara al lado del sofa, de modo que el salón quedó en una especie de penumbra atenuada sólo por las farolas de la calle y las luces de los escapa-rates cercanos.

Cuando volvió con Scully, ella se había sentado en medio del sofá, pero mantenía básicamente la misma postura. Con las manos presionando los lados de la cara, sobre las orejas, y el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante para apoyar los codos en las rodillas mientras continuaba con el movimiento de vaivén adelante y atrás.

Mulder se agachó ante ella y le puso las manos sobre las rodillas, en silencio. Esperó a que le mirase, pero cuando Scully no mostró señal alguna de notar su presencia le cogió las manos para apartarlas de los oídos.

"Scully, ponte de pie", le pidió acercando los labios para hablarle en voz baja.

Las primeras notas del CD ascendían lentas en el aire del salón y Scully miró el aparato de música sorprendida. Como si no recordara que llevaba años ahí, ocupando ese mismo espacio en el mueble.

Mulder tiró con suavidad de sus manos haciendo que se levantara del sofá al tiempo que él mismo se ponía en pie.

"Quiero que bailes conmigo".

Le soltó una mano para poder rodearle la cintura con el brazo, pero antes de que completara el movimiento, Scully dio un paso atrás tratando de separarse de él.

"No…".

Mulder se aseguró de no soltarle la otra mano.

"Vamos Scully… Sólo esta canción", insistió abriendo la palma para que apoyara la suya.

Dejó de resistirse cuando miró abajo, a sus cuatro pies descalzos y sus propias piernas cubiertas con la camiseta sólo hasta la mitad de los muslos.

Mulder lo intentó de nuevo, y esta vez logró extender su mano en la parte baja de la espalda para presionar el cuerpo de Scully contra el suyo en el momento que la voz etérea de Enya recitaba los primeros acordes.

 _ **A thousand dreams you gave to me**_

 _ **You held me high**_ __

 _ **You held me high**_ __

Sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba y la mano ausente se movía a lo largo de su brazo, hasta apoyarse en el hombro. Mulder fijó los ojos en lo alto de su cabeza, y ella sólo tardó unos segundos en notarlo y elevar la mirada hacia él. Entonces comenzó a mover el cuerpo de lado a lado, con movimientos lentos y alargados siguiendo el ritmo de los arcos en los violines, detrás de la voz.

 _ **And all those years you guided me**_

 _ **So I could find my way**_

 _ **How long your love had shattered me**_

 _ **You held me high**_ __

Scully se dejaba llevar por la melodía y las caderas de Mulder. Los pies permanecían fijos en el suelo mientras los cuerpos oscilaban como uno solo, y cuando echó la cabeza a un lado para apoyar la mejilla en su pecho y escuchar el latido de su corazón, él sintió que apoyaba su peso pidiendo en silencio que la sostuviera para no caer. Mulder presionó un poco más la mano en su espalda para asegurarse de que se mantenía erguida gracias a él. A su esfuerzo. A su deseo de mantener sus ojos fijos en los suyos, y sus labios cerca de su cara.

 _ **A harbour holding back the sea**_

 _ **So I could find my way**_

 _ **So let me give this dream to you**_

 _ **Each night and ever more**_

 _ **Yet only time kept us apart**_

 _ **You held me high**_ __

Mulder inclinó la cabeza para que sus propios labios rozaran el oído de Scully, y comenzó a cantar por debajo de la voz de Enya.

 _ **You are in the shadows of my heart**_

 _ **So I can find my way**_

 _ **You held me high**_ __

 _ **You held me high**_ __

 **So let me give this dream to you**

 **Upon another shore**

 **So let me give this dream to you**

 **Each night and evermore**

Scully apretó los labios, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara un sollozo apenas amortiguado por las dos voces perfectamente acompasadas. Volvió la cara para apoyar la frente en su hombro, y dejó que la camiseta blanca absorbiera sus lágrimas.

"Tú siempre has sido la fuerza en la que me he apoyado, Mulder. Gracias a ti me he levantado cada vez que me he caído. Tu cuerpo ha estado siempre ahí, sosteniéndome para que pudiera mantenerme erguida, seguir adelante, y perseguir tu sueño. El que ahora nos pertenece a los dos. ¿Y ahora?... ¿Cómo podría hacer esto sin ti?. Si no estuvieras aquí, ¿en quien me apoyaría para sostenerme en pie y llegar al final?".

 _ **A thousand dreams you give to me**_

 _ **You held me high**_ __

 _ **You held me high**_ __

 _ **And all those years you guided me**_

 _ **So I can find my way**_

 _ **So I can find my way**_ __

Mulder le besó la sien, por encima del oído en el que había cantado unos pocos versos. La mano en la espalda ascendió y sus dedos largos y familiares acariciaron la superficie sedosa del cabello en la nuca.

"Desde hace cinco años. Desde el día que entraste en el despacho eres la luz que guía mi camino. Eres el puerto en el que a veces me he refugiado para no ser devorado por los monstruos en el océano de mi mente. Eres quien me hizo ver que estaba perdido, y decidió caminar a mi lado para asegurarse de que encontraba el camino correcto hacia la Verdad. Hacia ti".

La canción acabó, pero sus cuerpos permanecieron unidos, sosteniéndose el uno al otro…

No sabrían decir cuánto tiempo pasó.

"Vamos a sentarnos", dijo Mulder aún con los labios pegados a su oído.

Las primeras notas del siguiente tema hicieron que los dos mirasen al reproductor de CDs.

"Déjalo encendido. Amortigua el sonido en mi cabeza. Casi me he olvidado de el durante toda la canción".

"Me alegro de que haya funcionado un poco".

Sin soltar sus manos entrelazadas rodearon la mesita de café para alcanzar el sofá. Una vez sentados, Mulder señaló la entrada del salón con la barbilla.

"¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama, e intentas dormir?. Necesitas descansar".

Podía notarlo sólo con escuchar su respiración levemente acelerada, y sus dedos flojos entre los suyos.

"No. No quiero que haya silencio", respondió con miedo en la voz. "He venido para escuchar la televisión, pero Enya ha sido una idea mucho mejor. Prefiero quedarme un poco más, escuchando su voz, y la tuya… ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo, en el sofá?. Sólo hasta que te dé sueño", pidió.

Su voz sonó pequeña, como cuando de niña pedía algo que deseaba, pero que sabía que era poco probable que su madre aceptara.

 _Mamá, ¿puedo comprar otro helado?._

 _Acabas de comerte uno, Dana._

 _Ya, pero…_

Y ella trataba de exponer lo más claramente posible las razones por las que Margaret debería decir Sí, en lugar de limitarse a repetir lo que ya sabían las dos. Para Dana, esa no era una razón válida en absoluto. Sí, lo había comido, pero ¿y qué?. Se moría de ganas por otro helado, a ser posible de un sabor distinto, así que, ¿por qué, no?.

"Si esperas que me dé sueño a mí primero podemos estar aquí un buen rato, Scully. Eres tú la que duerme en cualquier lugar y posición", le recordó con humor.

"Esta noche es diferente. No puedo dormir con este sonido dentro de mi cabeza. Necesito que hables para que tu voz haga desaparecer este zumbido insoportable".

Mulder se echó hacia atrás en el sofá y le sujetó los hombros para acercarla a él, hasta que Scully descansó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. El brazo izquierdo le rodeó el cuerpo para apoyar la mano en su costado. Podía notar las costillas en la palma de su mano cada vez que el torax de Scully se expandía en cada inspiración. Cuando sintió que estaban perfectamente acoplados, encajados el uno en el otro como dos piezas de un puzzle, cogió la manta y con su mano libre la extendió sobre ellos. Scully agarró el borde para recogerlo bajo su barbilla. A él sólo le llegaba a cubrir el pecho, pero le pareció suficiente. El pequeño cuerpo, a su lado, irradiaba más calor que cualquier manta. Quería besarle en lo alto de la cabeza, pero se limitó a apoyar los labios y moverlos sobre la superficie aterciopelada del pelo; el acto lo sintió más íntimo que si hubiera sido realmente un beso.

"¿Zumbido?", preguntó cuando encontraron la posición perfecta para quedarse inmóviles.

"Es como si tuviera un enjambre de abejas dentro de mi cabeza".

Mulder se mordió el labio inferior.

"¿Quieres que ponga la música más alta?".

Enya interpretaba ahora " _IF I COULD BE WHERE YOU ARE"_.

"No, déjalo así. Me ayuda que suene de fondo… Habla tú, Mulder. Quiero escuchar tu voz".

Apretó los labios en su cabeza hasta que Scully le sintió sonreír en la superficie del cuero cabelludo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar realmente?. ¿Mi voz, o las palabras que salen de mi boca?".

"Tu voz. Las palabras que salen de tu boca a veces me sorprenden… y otras me dan miedo".

"¡Ouch!. Eso duele, Scully".

Se callaron un momento a escuchar la música. Las notas fluyendo en una sucesión continua, envolvente, superpuestas las unas a las otras como ondas en la superficie de un lago viajando hasta detenerse en la orilla. El aire se volvía húmedo y fragante con el olor de los bosques de robles, castaños, tejos, y acebos; el muérdago enredado entre sus ramas, y todo envuelto en una neblina irreal que les transportaba a un pasado de leyenda. De héroes, dragones, doncellas, y magia. Un mundo perdido donde nada se pierde realmente. Basta con subir a la barca y dejar que la suave corriente del lago te lleve hasta el otro lado, donde tu amado te espera oculto en la niebla del amanecer aun sujeta a la superficie del agua.

Mulder pensó en los ojos de Enya. Grises como los amaneceres de invierno y los misterios de un mundo desaparecido en el tiempo que vuelve a nosotros a través de una voz con alas. Distintos al azul claro de los de Scully, el color de las mañanas de verano cuando te sientes vivo porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo se han abierto las ventanas de tu alma, y puedes oler el mar, sentir el sol en tu piel, y escuchar una voz caliente que por primera vez desde que puedes recordar, te habla sólo a ti.

"Mulder, ¿por qué has elegido a Enya?. Quiero decir… entre mis discos tengo incluso a Elvis Presley, ya lo sabes".

"Porque Enya me recuerda a ti".

"¿Por qué?... Ese CD era en realidad de Melissa".

Scully escuchó en silencio, y pensó que tal vez porque su música, al igual que los sueños, contenía algunas respuestas…

 _ **Is there a road I Could follow to bring you back home?**_

"El CD se lo regaló mi tía Olive, cuatro días antes de morir. Melissa sólo tuvo tiempo de escucharlo una vez… Recuerdo algo que dijo:

 _Es música para el alma y los sentidos"._

Mulder soltó su mano, y la llevó con cuidado hasta la curva de su cintura. La semioscuridad, la melodía, y la sensación de su cuerpo, ligero como el de las hadas, le hacían sentir que estaba dentro de un sueño.

"A mí me sugiere tiempos pasados. Lugares con magia y seres fantás-ticos, fuera de los límites de nuestro triste mundo real. Allí, tú has existido desde siempre, nos hemos encontrado en este pequeño espacio temporal, y seguirás existiendo cuando yo no esté. Para siempre".

Scully deseó que sus palabras fueran una teoría, y una vez más tuviera razón. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

"Las notas de sus canciones parecen burbujas de jabón elevándose unas sobre otras para formar la espuma de un baño caliente".

"Tu tía Olive eligió el mejor regalo para Melissa. Estoy seguro de que a ella le gustó… Ahora me alegro de escucharlo contigo".

Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo moviendo la cabeza sin apartarla de su cuello.

"Vive en Irlanda, y cada dos años viene a visitarnos. El día que Melissa murió estaba aquí, con nosotros. Fue un gran consuelo para mamá. La echa de menos y cada vez que se ven intenta convencerla de que se venga a vivir a los Estados Unidos, cerca de nosotros, pero es una batalla perdida. Olive no deja de recordarle a mamá que fue ella quien se marchó de Irlanda cuando conoció a cierto Capitán de Marina, en el Puerto de Dublín".

"Así que, ¿de ahí vienen tu pelo rojo y tus pecas?", concluyó Mulder contento de saber algo así de su compañera.

"Y mi piel demasiado blanca, mi afición a la cerveza, y puede que hasta mi estatura".

"¿Tu estatura?".

"¿Has oído hablar de una criatura del folclore irlandés llamada Leprechaun?…Por supuesto que la conoces. ¿Por qué preguntó?", se respon-dió a sí misma.

Mulder ya estaba afirmando con la cabeza.

"A tía Olive le gusta bromear con mi madre, y sugerir que en alguna de las ausencias de mi padre por motivos de trabajo, uno de ellos debía de haberse colado en su dormitorio… No esta claro si con su consentimiento, o sin el.

"¿Quieres decir…?".

Mulder inclinó la cabeza para poder mirarle a la cara, y simuló escandalizarse.

"Es una broma de mi tía, y los leprechaun son sólo criaturas mitológicas de pequeña estatura. No existen, Mulder, créeme. No quiero que les abras un expediente, ni saques el tema delante de mi madre, ¿entendido?".

Mulder estaba seguro de que había estirado su dedo índice bajo la manta.

"Ahora entiendo algunas cosas. Antes de que llegaras al despacho ya me llamó la atención tu Curriculum, y tu nombre. Nunca había conocido a nadie llamado Dana, así que investigué. Es un nombre irlandés, de origen celta. Entiendo por qué Enya me recuerda a ti. Tenéis mucho en común".

"Es una pena que eso no incluya la voz".

"Puede que ella se lamente de no tener tu habilidad para manejar cualquier cosa que ponga en tus manos, sea una pistola, un bisturí, o la vida de su propio compañero".

Scully se llevó la mano al oído. El recordó que debía seguir hablando.

"Dana era la Diosa Madre en la cultura celta, de la que descendían los demás dioses. Diosa de la Vida, la Luz, la Tierra, y la Creación. Simbolizaba el agua, el viento, la Prosperidad, la Magia, la Sabiduría. Estaba asociada a la fertilidad, a la creación de vida… Hacía posible que se realizaran los Sueños. Representaba la Misericordia, y el Amor de una madre hacia su hijo. Guiaba a los que buscaban la Verdad… Según la ocasión, podía convertirse en guerrero temible, en juguetona reina de las Hadas, en Sabio, o en Maestro. Nunca he creído en un Dios todopoderoso y distante, Scully… pero siempre he creído en ti".

"Nunca he creído en tus teorías imposibles de probar, Mulder… pero siempre he creído en ti".

Tomó la mano qué el tenía en su cintura y le agarró los dedos para acercárselos a los labios.

"Siento haberte empujado. Tu no mereces que te trate así".

"Tú no mereces todo lo que te ha ocurrido a mi lado. Deberías haberme empujado muchas más veces, tal vez todos los lunes por la mañana en el despacho, antes de comenzar la semana hablándote del siguiente monstruo. Sólo por si acaso".

"Mulder…".

Si hubiera sido posible, le habría abrazado más fuerte aún…

 **06:30h a.m. Lunes**

En cuanto la consciencia de Scully bajó de donde quiera que hubiera estado flotando las últimas horas, lo primero que captó fue el aroma del café. Sólo eso ya le dio la energía suficiente como para sonreír, y enseguida pensó que el café no se había hecho solo, por lo tanto…

¿Mulder?.

Abrió los ojos y, además de la luz del día que entraba por la ventana, notó algo más. Seguía en el salón, pero no en la misma posición que antes de quedarse dormida. En vez de sentada al lado de Mulder, cómodamente refugiada entre sus brazos, ahora estaba sola, acostada de lado en el sofá, con la manta cubriéndole las piernas hasta la cintura.

De fondo seguía sonando la voz de Enya, con el volumen al mínimo. Scully casi podía sentir que le cantaba al oído " _REMEMBER YOUR SMILE_ ".

Mulder apareció en el salón vestido aún con el pantalón de pijama, camiseta, y descalzo.

"Buenos días, Scully. Siento haberte despertado", dijo colocando la bandeja con el desayuno en la mesita de café, frente al sofá. "Pensaba dejarte dormir un poco más".

"Tú no me has despertado", respondió incorporándose para hacerle sitio a su lado sin soltar la manta. Se aseguró de ajustarla bien a su alrededor al recordar que sólo llevaba puesta su camiseta y la ropa interior.

"¿Ah, no?... Bien, entonces no es necesario que sepas que se me ha caído ese cocinero de cerámica, en cuya cabeza hueca guardas los cubiertos de madera. Creo que el estrépito sí ha despertado a tus vecinos".

"¿Te has cargado a Gordon?", preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.

"Sólo un trocito del pie. Con un poco de pegamento no se notará… ¿Gordon?. ¿Le has puesto nombre a un muñeco de cerámica, Scully?".

"Puede que suene raro, pero a mí me cae bien Gordon Ramsay".

Mulder sirvió el café en las tazas de los dos. La pirata para él, y la preferida de Scully para ella, de color blanco y con un mensaje impreso en letras rojas imitando la escritura manual.

 _ **Trust me, I´m a Doctor**_

"Es raro… Aunque, al fin y al cabo, también yo te caigo bien". Se encogió de hombros como si fuera un echo inexplicable y no quisiera darle más vueltas.

Sentado a su lado, tan cerca que sus caderas quedaron en contacto, le entregó la taza mirándole a los ojos. Scully no esperó a que formulara la pregunta.

"Estoy mejor, Mulder. El zumbido sigue ahí, pero es como si ahora el enjambre estuviera más lejos.

Dio un pequeño sorbo al café y suspiró contenta. Justo como a ella le gustaba.

"Deberías llamar a Skinner y tomarte el día libre. Hasta que desaparezca del todo", sugirió bajando el tono con precaución.

Ella apoyó con cuidado la taza en el regazo, sobre la manta, e inspiró profundamente. Soltó el aire hinchando las mejillas, en un gesto de impacien-cia. A veces sentía que tenía que repetir una vez más algo que ya había explicado cien veces a un niño algo torpe.

"El tinnitus no mejorará si me quedo aquí sola, sin hacer nada. De hecho, ni siquiera sé si desaparecerá. Prefiero mantener la mente ocupada con el trabajo. Hoy puede ser un buen día para que me hables acerca de alguno de los antiguos expedientes que sueles revisar de vez en cuando. Te prometo que no elevaré los ojos al cielo, digas lo que digas. Sólo trata de hacerlo interesante, como si fuera una historia de navidad. Cuando quieres, sabes contarlas tan bien que casi resultan creíbles".

A Mulder se le iluminaron los ojos como si acabara de frotar la lámpara, y la nube hubiera adoptado la forma de genio dispuesto a concederle tres deseos. Scully acababa de darle permiso explícito para decir lo que quisiera. Para hablarle de cualquier fenómeno por increíble, improbable, o imposible de demostrar que fuera. Sin tener que medir sus palabras, murmurar con los ojos bajos, ni recurrir a su expresión de cachorro abandonado.

Los casos más impactantes contenidos en sus expedientes ya giraban en su cabeza.

"¿Te he hablado alguna vez de un tal Edward Mordrake, miembro de una familia acaudalada que vivió en Inglaterra a mediados del siglo XIX…?".

"Sí, Mulder. Me has hablado de él. Y creo que ya te dije que no se trataba de un expediente X. Extraño, sí, pero sólo por anómalo y poco frecuente. La Diprosopia es un tema bien documentado en Medicina. Un tipo de malformación congénita muy rara como resultado de la actividad anormal de la proteína SHH, que marca el patrón craneofacial normal…".

Mulder asentía con la cabeza. Levantó los brazos, con las palmas de las manos hacia ella.

"¡…Ya, ya, ya!. ¿Pero qué me dices del carácter de la _otra_ cara?. ¿Sabes que se burlaba de él, le susurraba, y le atormentaba de tal manera, que Edward acabó con una depresión que le llevó finalmente al suicidio?".

"Mulder, la enfermedad congénita de Edward era real, pero todo lo demás forma parte de la leyenda. La _otra_ cara no le atormentaba, ni le indujo a nada porque sólo tenía algunos tics y movimientos involuntarios. Sus músculos y nervios estaban atrofiados. Sólo era un rostro residual, sin vida propia ni expresividad. Lo que le indujo al suicidio fue el aspecto aterrador de esa otra cara, pero sobre todo la marginación social y la condición de la sociedad en la que vivió. Le envidiaban porque formaba parte de la clase más acomodada, y aprovecharon su deformidad para discriminarle. Todo ello le obligó a incomunicarse y al aislamiento de su personalidad. Como consecuencia sufrió de depresión. Y la depresión le llevó al suicidio".

Mulder tenía material suficiente en su cabeza como para objetar, refutar, discrepar, y rebatir cada uno de los puntos expuestos por su compañera. Además era lunes por la mañana. Se sentía fresco y preparado para un combate dialéctico a pesar de haber dormido poco más tres horas.

Se preguntó cómo podía haber vivido tantos años sin Scully, antes de conocerla. Sin esa confianza en sí misma y en su Ciencia como para hacerle pensar dos veces sus teorías. Sin ese sentido de la Lealtad, la Compasión, y la Justicia que volvió a convertirle en un hombre digno. Sin ese Valor y Entereza que, durante cinco años, le habían mantenido vivo y cuerdo.

¿Cómo era posible que una mujer tan pequeña fuera suficiente para equilibrar los dos platos de la balanza?. Su sensatez y lealtad frente a su impulsividad y su obsesión…

"Algunas fuentes cuentan que por la noche, la _otra_ cara le aterraba a propósito susurrándole ideas escabrosas…", continuó sin dejar de admirarla en su mente.

"¿Qué fuentes?. ¿Las revistas que ponen en la línea de cajas de los supermercados para que los clientes no se aburran mientras esperan?. No sabría decirte cuál era su equivalente a mediados del XIX, pero seguro que lo había… Mulder, déjame disfrutar del desayuno que me has preparado, ¿de acuerdo?. Te he dicho que hoy puedes hablar de lo que quieras y tratar de convencerme de cualquier cosa que haya en esos expedientes, por muy descabellado que suene, pero espera al menos a que lleguemos al despacho".

"Sólo trataba de mantener una conversación mientras desayunamos juntos", dijo algo avergonzado al darse cuenta de que se había dejado llevar.

"A mí también me apetece una buena conversación con el desayuno, pero preferiría un tema distinto".

"¿Qué tema?", preguntó intrigado.

Ella apartó los ojos de su rostro y los bajó al suelo.

"Siento lo de anoche, Mulder… Siento haberte empujado", susurró cambiando totalmente su expresión.

El dejó su taza en la mesa, y se giró un poco más en su dirección para hablarle de frente.

"Olvídalo, Scully. No tiene importancia. Ya te lo he dicho. Tenías una buena razón para hacerlo".

"Tú sólo tratabas de ayudarme…".

"Sí, pero los dos sabíamos que algo así pasaría. Que pasará más veces. Habrá días y noches difíciles porque el cáncer es una enfermedad difícil… A veces tengo la sensación de que mi presencia te hace las cosas aún más complicadas, y sólo por eso merezco que me empujes o que me abofetees, si quieres. Nada va a hacer que te deje sola, Scully".

Ella se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contener las lágrimas. Anoche había habido un momento, cuando el zumbido en sus oídos estuvo a punto de desquiciarle, en que lo había necesitado de verdad. No sólo empujarle, sino abofetearle, patearle, insultarle, hacerle daño… culparle. Cualquier cosa para que le dejara sola, y en paz. Tranquila en su propia casa. Libre para dejarse llevar sin tener que mantener la fachada ante él porque desde anoche, Scully sentía algo distinto. No sabría decir qué, pero después de levantarse dos veces a vomitar, y quedarse más de media hora sentada en el suelo del baño soportando los calambres y retortijones en su vientre, supo que empezaba a perder el control.

Buscó su medicación para las náuseas, y recordó que aún seguía en su bolsa de equipaje. Cuando comprobó que las piernas volvían a sostenerle se dirigió al salón, a buscarla, y a pedirle a Mulder que le dejara quedarse un rato ante el televisor… para dejar de pensar que las cosas que fallaban en su cuerpo comenzaban a superar a las que aún funcionaban como debían.

Capítulo Undécimo: 11ª sesión. Lunes. Segunda parte.

 **Edificio del F.B.I. Washington D.C.**

 **07:50 a.m. Lunes**

Mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro, con la vista al frente, a punto de pasar al interior del edificio desde el aparcamiento, Mulder captaba el brillo rojizo de su pelo en su visión periférica.

Parecía que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo al elegir el vestuario adecuado para pasar el día en el despacho ocupados en papeleo, informes pendientes, y ocasionales llamadas de Skinner. No había ningún caso para él y la agente Moretti, y Mulder deseaba que siguiera así mucho tiempo.

Bajo los abrigos negros, los dos vestían sendos trajes de chaqueta del mismo color. El, con camisa blanca y corbata con motivos verdes. Había que mirar con un poco más de cuidado para darse cuenta de que los motivos consistían en filas de X,s, unidas unas a otras.

El traje de Scully era el mismo que Mulder había apreciado en más de una ocasión sobre el cuerpo de su compañera. Ancho en los hombros y ajus-tado en la cintura para marcar a continuación la suave curva de sus caderas cuando caminaba hacia él, y las curvas de su pecho y su trasero cuando permanecía en pie, de perfil. Esta mañana, antes de salir de casa y de ponerse el abrigo, Mulder había tenido tiempo de mirarla un momento, y ver que la línea del traje era hoy mucho más recta y plana. Más parecida a sí mismo.

Scully seguía perdiendo peso, y con el, gran parte de sus curvas.

Bajo el traje vestía también camisa blanca, sin cuello, y con el primero botón tan bajo que desaparecía bajo la chaqueta y le permitía apreciar el cuello y parte del escote. Mulder no pudo evitar pensar que faltaba algo. La cruz de oro seguía en su propio cuello. Sin embargo, a corta distancia y sin mechones que los ocultaran, los pendientes de coral emitían reflejos de luz plateada.

Cruzar la distancia desde la entrada hasta los ascensores supuso la primera prueba. Faltaban pocos minutos para las 08:00h a.m. y, al igual que ellos, muchos otros agentes y personal de la Oficina comenzaba su jornada. Scully era consciente de la atención que despertaba. Las miradas curiosas, las conversaciones en voz baja, y las cabezas que se volvían a su paso de modo descarado, lograron que se sintiera incómoda antes de llegar al ascensor.

No es que fuera nada nuevo.

Llevaba cinco años soportando esas mismas faltas de respeto. Pero hoy no era el trabajo de Mulder, o lo que opinaran de él y de sus teorías. Ni siquiera los rumores de siempre acerca de su extraña relación profesional, o su más que misteriosa relación personal.

Hoy era su llamativo corte de pelo lo que provocó varios pares de cejas elevadas y unas cuantas bocas abiertas, a su paso.

En menos de los 45 segundos que tardaron en cruzar el vestíbulo, incluido el saludo al oficial encargado del detector de metales, Scully redactó una lista mental de seis puntos. En ella exponía las opciones que debería haber considerado hoy, antes de llegar al despacho del sótano, a pesar de ser totalmente inadecuadas por el hecho de hallarse precisamente dentro del edificio del FBI:

1- Agachar los hombros y subir la solapa del abrigo hasta las orejas.

2- Sacar la lengua, como un niño maleducado, a cada uno de los agentes que le había mirado de _esa_ manera al pasar.

3- Venir hoy a trabajar con la gorra de Capitán encajada hasta las cejas.

4-Sacar su arma y disparar un par de veces al aire para que los curiosos se dispersaran, y se metieran en sus propios asuntos.

5- Si lo hubiera pensado con tiempo, tal vez se habría planteado la idea de llevar una peluca durante una temporada.

6- Por último, y lo que más deseaba en este momento. Coger la mano de Mulder y entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, para caminar con los brazos en contacto y los pasos sincronizados, como si fueran una sola persona.

Una mirada de reojo fue suficiente para que leyera en su expresión que Mulder era también consciente de las miradas que atraían, y le estaba costando un esfuerzo considerable contenerse y mantener sus brazos a los lados del cuerpo.

…No. Siete. En realidad, su lista tenía siete puntos.

El último de ellos era desaparecer. Hacerse invisible. No era algo tan descabellado… Seguro que Mulder lo creía posible.

Mientras se acercaban al ascensor y pulsaba el botón de llamada, mantenía una lucha con su propia mente que le exigía que tocase a Scully. Por mucho que se repitiera a sí mismo que el momento y el lugar eran los menos oportunos, su cerebro seguía insistiendo en que Scully necesitaba eso de él.

Que la tocase.

Que apoyara la mano en la parte baja de su espalda. Que pusiera el brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Que acercara la mano a su cara, y le acariciase la mejilla con el pulgar. Que apoyara la mano en su hombro y bajase despacio por el brazo hasta el codo, y desde ahí seguir el camino hasta encontrar sus dedos.

Dejarle sentir que estaba a su lado, que tenía todo su apoyo emocional a pesar de que ahora mismo se vieran obligados a mantener una discreta separación física, y a mirarse el uno al otro sólo de reojo.

Irónicamente, Scully sentía que los ojos de los demás agentes se le clavaban en la nuca al pasar.

La pequeña pantalla digital sobre las puertas del ascensor mostró la cuenta atrás de los pisos por los que pasaba hasta que la campanilla sonó en el 0. No había nadie que quisiera salir así que entraron a la vez. Scully se dirigió al fondo para apoyar la espalda en la pared de espejo, mientras él se detenía ante el panel, en el lado izquierdo, para pulsar el botón -1. Con el índice a medio camino, Mulder se vio sorprendido por dos hombres que aparecieron súbitamente por la parte izquierda del ascensor.

"¡Espere!. No deje que se cierre", pidió uno de ellos sujetando el borde de la puerta con su mano.

Entró a toda prisa seguido de cerca por su compañero.

Mulder retrocedió para hacerles sitio y dejó que fuera él quien pulsara los botones. Presionó primero el número 4 y luego miró a Scully en la pared del fondo y a Mulder acercándose para situarse a su lado, en la misma posición.

"¿Abajo, agentes?", preguntó con una falsa sonrisa, y el índice apoyado en el -1.

Mulder asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Las puertas comenzaron a acercarse la una a la otra y ellos se movieron, alejándose hacia la esquina del fondo mientras los recién llegados se quedaban junto al panel.

Mulder conocía a los dos agentes sólo de modo superficial. Uno de ellos, creía recordar, trabajaba en temas de Ciberataque y crímenes relacionados con la Alta Tecnología. Su compañero era el agente Smith. Lo único que Mulder sabía de él, aparte de su apellido, era lo que le había oído decir a Scully una vez. Que debía pasar tanto tiempo metido en la cabina de rayos UVA, que tenía el cerebro _algo_ _pasado_. No era la única que pensaba así. Mulder había escuchado opiniones similares de alguna que otra agente.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo y él se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo mientras el ascensor iniciaba su viaje al cuarto piso. Ni siquiera se molestó en pensar algo ligero que decir sobre deportes o el tiempo para aliviar la tensión. A su lado, Scully tenía la vista fija en la pantalla. Los números ascendían más lentamente de lo habitual, y pensó que había sido una falta de educación pulsar primero el número 4 cuando, aún sin preguntar, el hombre sabía que se dirigían al sótano. Mucho más cerca del punto de partida que era el nivel de la calle.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Mulder vio al agente Smith inclinarse hacia su compañero para susurrarle al oído, pero intencionadamente o no, su voz sonó obscenamente alta y clara en el silencio del ascensor.

" _¡Bravo por el fin de semana!. Esta vez, el agente Mulder ha conseguido dejar tan satisfecha a la Reina de Hielo, que se le ha caído el pelo de gusto"._

Scully supo al instante que el corazón se le había caído a los pies, pero en realidad no le dio tiempo a sentirlo más allá del estómago cuando Mulder se apartó de ella, y con el puño cerrado se abalanzó sobre Smith. El crujido de la nariz provocó en la agente un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Era el sonido del cartílago fracturado. Mulder le tenía clavado contra la pared del ascensor, agarrándole por la camisa y la corbata a la vez. La hemorragia comenzó al mismo tiempo que echaba el brazo hacia atrás, preparado para golpearle de nuevo, pero la energía del impulso se le quedó congelada cuando sintió la mano de Scully sujetándole con suavidad a la altura del hueco del codo.

"Mulder, no… Déjale… Puedes provocarle una conmoción cerebral", dijo en voz baja, buscando su mirada.

Durante tres segundos interminables, Mulder permaneció inmóvil, con los dientes apretados, y los ojos reducidos a dos estrechas ranuras que despedían odio en forma de rayos. Cuando por fin le soltó, Smith cayó de rodillas con un sonido pesado. Se cubría la boca y la nariz con la mano para contener la sangre que ya escurría entre sus dedos. Mulder retrocedió un paso.

"¡Si vuelvo a oír salir de tu bocaza otra palabra que se refiera a la agente Scully, yo acabaré ante el juez, y tú a dos metros bajo tierra!", le amenazó con tal rabia en la voz que su boca disparaba gotitas de saliva a la cara del tipo.

El ascensor llegó al cuarto piso, y Smith se puso en pie cuando su compañero se acercó para decirle algo al oído. En el momento que se abrían las puertas, miró hacia atrás con ojos desenfocados. La nariz se hinchaba rápidamente y se le empezaban a formar dos manchas oscuras bajo los párpados inferiores. Scully le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear ni soltar la manga del abrigo de Mulder, y por un momento creyó que se había vuelto hacia ella para pedirle perdón. No fue así. Más allá del dolor, en el momento que los dos hombres se alejaban por el pasillo, Scully adivinó en la cara de Smith sólo una expresión de desprecio.

Las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor inició su descenso al sótano. Scully sentía que algo dentro de ella ya estaba allí abajo, mucho antes de que llegara el resto de su cuerpo. Con la mirada en el suelo se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerse daño, obligando a sus lágrimas a no caer.

Mulder ni siquiera podía mirarla.

"Es lo que te decía. Demasiados rayos UVA en el cerebro", dijo ella cuando pensó que su voz sonaría firme y segura de nuevo.

Se retiró para apoyarse en la pared del fondo, en la misma esquina, y esperó.

"Mulder…".

Quería que le mirase. Que le dijera algo. Cualquier cosa menos permitir que la vergüenza ahogase las palabras. Ya se hacían daño el uno al otro demasiadas veces sin querer.

"No dejes… No dejemos que esto nos afecte, Mulder. Somos nosotros. Estamos por encima de eso. De todo lo que dicen de ti, y de lo que quieran decir de mí".

Scully podía sentir la tensión dentro del cuerpo de su compañero buscando una vía de escape. No se había movido un milímetro del sitio en el que quedó, de cara a la pared lateral. No había dicho nada después de la amenaza a ese gilipollas. No le había mirado. Scully deseó que pudiera expulsar por las orejas la rabia que sentía, como si fuera el vapor de una olla a presión. De lo contrario iba a comenzar a dar puñetazos a la pared de espejo delante de él, a falta de más huesos que romper en la cara de Smith.

"Mulder, por favor… Vuelve conmigo. No merece que le dediquemos más atención. Olvídate de él… Te necesito conmigo".

No parecía que Mulder fuera consciente de sus palabras; ni siquiera de su presencia, pero le vio abrir el puño y estirar los dedos. Los músculos del brazo relajándose. Luego todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa. Tanto, que el cerebro de Scully no pudo registrar por completo la acción.

En un momento, Mulder estaba de espaldas a ella, sin moverse. Sin hablar ni mirarle. Ausente, o tal vez perdido en el laberinto sin salida de su mente; y al siguiente, le sintió ocupando su mismo espacio.

Desde que le conoció, Mulder siempre había tenido dificultades para entender el concepto de espacio personal, al menos en lo que se refería a ella. Es por eso que ahora sentía presión en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Incluso a través del abrigo, notaba el frió de la pared de espejo en la espalda y en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y el calor del cuerpo de Mulder en el pecho y el abdomen. Una mano en su cuello le presionaba la cara contra la solapa del abrigo dificultándole algo la respiración, pero le dejó hacer.

"No sé qué decir…".

Notaba su barbilla temblando en lo alto de su cabeza.

"No tienes que decir nada, Mulder. Sólo quiero saber que estás bien".

Su cara reflejaba una mueca de amargura que ella no podía ver,

"Estoy acostumbrado a tener mi propio _club de fans_ desde que trabajo en los expedientes X. Pueden decir lo que quieran de mí, pero no es justo para ti. Nunca lo ha sido, y ahora…".

Scully volvió la cara hacia un lado para poder hablar.

"Cuando me asignaron para ser tu compañera ya sabía que la División de los Expedientes X no era la más popular por estos lares. Me contrataron para espiarte y desacreditar tu trabajo, ¿recuerdas?. Para cerrarte el despacho y acabar con tu investigación… Antes de la entrevista con Blevins ya había oído hablar de ti, y cuando salí de su despacho supe que yo tampoco me haría muy popular".

Mulder se separó un poco para mirarle a la cara, sin apartar su mano de la zona donde se encontraban la mandíbula y el cuello.

"Eso no justifica…".

"Smith no sabía por qué llevo este pelo hasta que al salir, su compañero se lo ha dicho".

Pareció algo aliviado, aunque no estaba convencido de que en ese caso el comentario resultara menos cruel.

"Aún así no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho. Es un bocazas", afirmó mirándole a los ojos.

"Un auténtico bocazas", confirmó Scully. "Y si tú no le comentas a Skinner el incidente, yo tampoco le diré… que me ha gustado ver ese derecha-zo en medio de su cara".

"¿Entonces por qué no me has dejado darle otro puñetazo?. Total, esa nariz ya ha quedado para el desguace, y no creo que se atreva a interponer una queja".

"Yo tampoco, pero prefiero no tentar a la suerte. Estoy segura de que ya le ha quedado clara la opinión que merece su comentario".

Mulder sonrió de medio lado. El pulgar de su mano acarició la línea de la mandíbula.

"¿Qué haría yo sin esa cabeza tan bien puesta sobre los hombros, Scully?".

"Me imagino que vivirías debajo de un puente con un gorrito de papel de aluminio en la cabeza, tratando de convencer a las ratas de que hay algo ahí fuera. Seguramente no te creerían, pero apuesto a que lograrías que te siguieran sólo con el sonido de tu voz. Como un flautista de Hamelin de finales del siglo XX".

"Si creyera en Dios, no podría parar de darle las gracias porque fuiste tú quien decidió seguirme, en lugar de las ratas", dijo en voz baja, consciente de su aliento acariciando los labios de Scully.

Ella elevó un poco la cara para que también su nariz rozara la de él, y emitió un sonido apenas audible en la garganta cuando sintió la otra mano en el lado opuesto de la cara.

"Creo que nunca te has dado cuenta de las posibilidades que encierra tu voz, Mulder. Más aún que ese…".

Se detuvo, de pronto consciente de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"¿Qué ese…qué?".

Mulder respiró otra vez sobre su cara moviendo despacio la cabeza para que sus narices en contacto se acariciaran la una a la otra.

"…ese labio inferior en forma de ola", dijo al fin algo apresurada, sintiendo que su ritmo respiratorio se rompía cuando Mulder rozó levemente su boca con dicho labio.

El corazón de Scully comenzó a bombear sangre mucho más deprisa. Tanto que notaba el calor extendiéndose en oleadas desde la línea del pelo hasta las rodillas. El abrigo ahora era una molestia, aunque con el labio inferior de Mulder sujeto entre sus dientes, su racionalidad no parecía funcionar del todo bien. Por eso, ni se planteó que no era el abrigo, sino el cuerpo de Mulder pegado al suyo, lo que hacía brotar gotas de sudor sobre sus cejas, y la sensación de que su corazón se expandía, y pronto no tendría suficiente espacio en el pecho para albergarlo.

La punta de la lengua de Mulder acariciaba el centro de su labio superior, cuando Scully oyó el ¡ _ **Ding**_! a lo lejos, y sintió una breve sacudida bajo los pies. Abrió los ojos por encima del hombro de su compañero y se puso de puntillas para mirar al otro lado, con cuidado de no separar su boca de la de él.

"Mulder…, las puertas del ascensor se han abierto".

Al hablar, el movimiento de sus labios hizo que la lengua de Mulder rozara diez puntos distintos en una sola frase.

"¿Hay alguien, ahí detrás, que quiera entrar?", preguntó sin dejar de repartir roces ligerísimos desde una comisura a la otra.

"No. El nuestro es… el único despacho que hay en este piso así que no… creo que aparezca nadie", respondió respirando en jadeos mientras trataba de alcanzar sus dientes con la lengua.

Mulder no dejaba de moverse. Sus labios se le escapaban una y otra vez deslizándose a lo largo de los suyos como si los dibujara, o tratara de grabar su forma y su sabor en la memoria.

"Eso me parecía también a mí".

 **Holy Cross Memorial Hospital**

 **18:20h p.m. Lunes**

Mulder sostenía los dos pendientes de coral en la palma de una mano, y la cadena de oro enredada entre los dedos de la otra.

La sesión de hoy iba con un poco de retraso. La breve charla que mantenían cada tarde con Innes y el doctor Hansen para saber cómo le había ido a Scully el día antes de comenzar la sesión propiamente dicha, se había alargado algo más.

Mientras le entregaba el abrigo a Innes para que lo pusiera en el perchero, la mirada de Scully se encontró de frente con la de ella. Si Mulder hubiera querido escribir la conversación silenciosa que captó entre las dos mujeres, habría necesitado más de un folio.

"Dana, al fin decidiste cortarte el pelo", dijo con una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que ponía una mano brevemente sobre el brazo de la agente.

Ella se llevó los dedos a la sien.

"Sí… Tenías razón, Innes. Ahora casi no veo cómo se cae".

Mulder estaba detrás de ella y no veía su rostro, pero le dio la impresión de que Scully preferiría que no estuviera ahí, escuchando una conversación aparentemente casual.

"Sé que es difícil, pero trata de pensarlo de este modo. A pesar de la incertidumbre que supone todo esto, el pelo vuelve a crecer… y puede que pienses que son sólo palabras para animarte, pero este nuevo corte te queda sorprendentemente bien… ¿no cree, señor Mulder?".

Le pilló por sorpresa que se dirigiera a él, y por un instante no supo qué decir.

"Me alegro de que se lo diga usted, Innes… No estoy seguro de que me creyera cuando se lo dije yo".

"Las mujeres somos así. Nos gusta que los hombres aprecien y digan cosas bonitas sobre nuestro aspecto, pero a veces nos cuesta creerles".

Mulder se inclinó hacia un lado para poder mirar la cara de Scully a la vez que dedicaba una sonrisa cómplice a la enfermera.

"Ni se imagina lo que me cuesta a veces que la agente Scully me crea cuando le hablo".

Innes captó claramente el intercambio de miradas cuando Scully levantó la cara hacia él, y adivinó que no se refería sólo al pelo, pero probablemente la explicación llevaría tiempo, y hoy ya iban con retraso.

Abrió la puerta de la sala, e inmediatamente el doctor Hansen se acercó a recibirles.

"Buenas tardes, Dana. Señor Mulder", les saludó estrechándoles la mano, primero a uno y luego al otro.

Scully percibió algo diferente. Hansen le había cogido la mano entre las dos suyas, y en lugar del estrechamiento firme de cada tarde, lo sintió como un pequeño abrazo cálido.

"¿Cómo ha ido el fin de semana?. ¿Algún problema?. "Ya veo que el pelo…". Hizo un gesto significativo con la mano. "…pero eso era algo con lo que ya contábamos. Por lo demás te veo con buen aspecto. Creo que incluso has cogido algo de color".

"Lo he pasado mejor de lo que esperaba", reconoció, "aunque siguen apareciendo efectos secundarios".

"Enseguida vamos a ver qué podemos hacer respecto a eso, pero antes quería comentarte algo. Pasa, por favor".

Hansen le tomó del hombro para dirigirla con él al interior de la sala. Sin mirar siquiera a Mulder, cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, dejándole solo en el pasillo intermedio.

Les miró caminar hasta doblar la esquina de la sala y después, a través del reflejo en la ventana, detenerse ante la puerta de cristal, sin pasar al otro lado. Hansen se acercó al archivo y sacó la carpeta marrón con su nombre antes de volver junto a Scully para mostrarle algunos de los folios que contenía. Ella leyó atenta el primer documento durante casi un minuto. Cuando acabó miró a Hansen a la cara y éste volvió a apoyar la mano en su hombro. Mulder deseaba que la distancia y el reflejo en la ventana le permitieran ver la expresión de Scully con mayor claridad.

Con la carpeta ya cerrada, los dos siguieron hablando unos minutos sin que Scully volviera a mirar a la cara del doctor ni una sola vez. Al contrario, parecía que sus brillantes zapatos negros era lo único que captaba su atención. Mulder no sabía qué pensar, pero sintió como si algo parecido a un gusano empezara a reptar dentro de su estómago. Trató de disipar los nervios oscilando el peso de su cuerpo entre un pie y el otro alternativamente.

Al fin, pasaron al lado del Acelerador Lineal Movil. Scully se deshizo de la chaqueta y el calzado, preparada para sentarse en la camilla y comenzar la sesión. Primero, como todos los lunes, la dosis de quimioterapia inyectada por vía intravenosa. Después, ya acostada en la camilla, esperó a que le pusiera la máscara. Todo el proceso se había convertido ya en algo familiar, hasta el punto de que Mulder se sintió un poco más tranquilo y dejó de oscilar sobre sus pies.

Ahora, al menos, sabía lo que estaba pasando.

La de hoy hacía la sesión número once, prácticamente un tercio del tratamiento. Scully le había dicho que serían necesarias al menos la mitad de las sesiones para ver alguna mejoría, si es que la había. El viernes, Hansen había dado a entender que la masa de células que constituían el tumor aparecía menos densa en las radiografías y eso seguramente aliviaría algunas de los síntomas. Mulder había querido mostrarse optimista, pero lo cierto es que, a pesar del pequeño cambio en el tumor, el médico no había sonado muy convencido.

Ahora mismo, el rumbo que llevaba el tumor era una incógnita, y lo único que Mulder veía perfectamente claro en toda esta tragedia era que la condición de Scully se deterioraba día a día, y el no estaba haciendo lo suficiente. No estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas y todo su ser por hallar una forma de curar su cáncer. El tiempo que le quedaba a Scully era incierto, y Mulder se dio cuenta de que, desde que se le habían cerrado algunas puertas, había dejado de llamar a otras.

Sí, lo había hecho para estar a su lado, como Melissa le enseñó. Mulder había aprendido la lección y esta vez no la dejaría sola hasta el final, fuera cual fuera. Pero tampoco iba a dejar de buscar, de investigar, de creer. De luchar por devolverle a Scully la vida que, por su culpa, le estaba siendo arrebatada delante de sus ojos.

Mulder reconocía que la negativa de Skinner a ayudarle era por una buena razón. No podía fiarse de un hombre que siempre había comerciado con mentiras. Sabía que si accedía a pactar con el Fumador quedaría atrapado en sus redes. Pero si como creía, él era uno de los que estaban detrás de las mentiras y habían provocado el cáncer de Scully, probablemente también conocería la cura, o incluso la tendría en su poder. Y ante esa posibilidad, Mulder no sólo estaba dispuesto a pactar. Si existía una cura para Scully, vendería su propia alma al diablo para conseguirla.

Ahora mismo esa puerta permanecía cerrada, pero Mulder encontró un resquicio. No había creído ni una palabra de lo que ese hombre, Michael Kritschgau, les había contado, excepto lo que le había dicho a Scully.

 _¿Qué puñetas te dijo ese hombre para que creyeras su versión, Scully?._

… _Me dijo que los hombres que tramaron esto, y que están detrás de las mentiras… provocaron mi enfermedad para hacerte creer._

Los hombres que están detrás de las mentiras…

En este momento carecía de importancia si los extraterrestres existían, o no. Si todo era una conspiración del gobierno para desviar la atención de la opinión pública lejos de sus verdaderas actividades. Kritschgau sabía que habían utilizado a Scully para desviar su atención. No podía contar con Skinner para acercarse al Fumador, pero tal vez a través de Kritschgau…

La noche que Scully le dijo aquellas palabras, el impacto fue tal que aún no había sido capaz de procesarlas por completo. Lo único que había podido pensar entonces, al llegar a casa, es que debería pegarse un tiro y acabar de una vez.

¿Qué sentido tenía seguir luchando si toda su vida desde que Samantha desapareció había sido una mentira?.

Su hermana desaparecida. Su familia rota. Su mundo interior desecho cuando apenas estaba aprendiendo a construirlo. Su prestigio profesional hundido en el barro. Su capacidad de conectar, de establecer relaciones desde la madurez y la confianza en los demás, destruida desde la base… Y Scully muerta por el simple hecho de permanecer a su lado.

El deseo de apretar el gatillo apoyado en la sien fue durante unos minutos, abrumador.

… _provocaron mi enfermedad para hacerte creer… provocaron mi enfermedad para hacerte creer… provocaron mi enfermedad…_

Mulder alejó el arma de su cabeza cuando los ojos azules, llorosos, y sin vida, de Scully aparecieron en su mente.

Scully enferma, muriendo sola porque él se dio por vencido. Su lucha incansable por encontrar la Verdad se detuvo ante la única persona que lo dio todo por él. Que le devolvió el valor y la dignidad perdidos ante sus padres. Le mostró el respeto que le negaron sus compañeros. Le demostró la lealtad y la amistad que le negaron todos cuantos traicionaron su confianza.

Esa noche, con la pistola aún en la mano, Scully le salvó la vida una vez más, y le proporcionó una nueva razón para vivir.

Ella misma.

Mulder abrió la mano y miró los pendientes de coral. Debería marcar la fecha de anteayer, sábado, en el calendario para recordar que ese día fue la primera vez que le hizo a Scully un regalo de verdad. Sin tener que mentir o disimular sobre sus intenciones eligiendo regalos absurdos o apresurados. Nada de llaveros, vídeos sin el menor interés para ella, ramos de flores desproporcionados, regalos de navidad que la tuvieran ruborizada dos días enteros…

Esta vez se trataba de unos pendientes de plata. Nada ostentoso o llamativo, ni de un precio exagerado. Mulder quiso hacerlos pasar por un _recuerdo de nuestras_ _primeras vacaciones juntos_ , pero sabía que Scully había captado el mensaje.

Sólo un anillo de oro o diamantes habría hablado más alto y claro, pero ella lo hubiera mirado de tal manera que Mulder no habría tenido más opción que tragarse la joya, mientras los ojos de Scully girasen en sus órbitas.

Esta mañana, en el ascensor, le había respondido a la pregunta que él le había hecho dos días antes con esos pendientes.

Se habían besado por primera vez.

Si hubiera tenido que explicarlo a priori, Mulder habría asegurado que lo ocurrido en el ascensor no fue realmente un beso. Sólo un gesto amistoso. Un intento de disculparse por lo que el imbécil de Smith había dicho, avergonzán-doles a los dos por distintos motivos. Ni de lejos el primer beso que Mulder había imaginado en su cabeza un millón de veces en estos cinco años.

Apasionado. Impulsivo. Arrasador…

Al contrario, había sido tan… ¿sereno?. Se preguntó porqué había elegido un lugar tan extraño como el ascensor para decidirse por fin a hacer algo que podía haber hecho mil veces en la intimidad de su despacho, en lugar de arriesgarse a que les vieran, y los comentarios le obligaran a lanzar su puño sobre alguna otra nariz…

El doctor Hansen se levantó de su puesto ante el ordenador, y pasó al otro lado de la sala. La sesión de hoy había terminado. Retiró la máscara de su cara, y le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse. Scully recogió su chaqueta y sus zapatos. Mientras se vestía, Hansen estaba a su lado, hablando. Ella asentía, y respondía con monosílabos, sin mirarle.

Una vez preparada, se llevó las manos al pelo para peinarlo con los dedos y adecentarlo un poco después de pasar veinticinco minutos acostada en la camilla, sin embargo, se detuvo en cuanto las yemas de sus dedos tocaron el cabello. Mulder se dio cuenta de que, por un momento, lo había olvidado y simplemente había hecho el mismo gesto automático que solía hacer cuando se despertaba en el coche, después de haber dormido unos cuantos kilómetros con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo.

Mientras caminaban hacia él, Hansen mantenía su mano en el hombro de Scully. Mulder les recibió algo inquieto,

"¿Cómo ha ido hoy?", preguntó dirigiéndose al hombre. "Scully ha estado preocupada por los resultados de los análisis".

Ella miró un momento al doctor como si le diera permiso para hablar.

"Los glóbulos blancos, las plaquetas, los glóbulos rojos siguen en niveles bajos. Eso hace que debamos ser cuidadosos ante posibles hemorragias e infecciones. Por lo demás seguimos con las sesiones".

Mulder esperó a que dijera algo más, pero no fue así…

Mientras, Scully ya tenía el abrigo puesto, y se dirigía a la salida. Miró hacia atrás esperando que Mulder le siguiera.

"Hasta mañana, doctor Hansen", dijo con gesto serio, dando a entender que ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí por hoy.

En la acera, esperaba junto al coche a que Mulder sacara las llaves del bolsillo del abrigo. El abrió primero la mano para entregarle los pendientes que había guardado todo el tiempo.

"No me pidas que me los quede puestos hasta que acaben las sesiones, Scully. Tendría que empezar por perforarme las orejas, y no sé… Ni siquiera me he atrevido aún a tatuarme el trasero como había pensado", bromeó.

"Deberías hacerlo. No es una sensación tan desagradable como pueda parecer. Si lo llego a saber, probablemente me habría hecho un tatuaje hace mucho tiempo".

Scully acercó su mano para coger los pendientes, pero cuando ya tenía uno entre los dedos, se le escurrió. Lo vieron caer y dar un pequeño rebote hasta que quedó delante de su zapato. Mulder se agachó a cogerlo y lo volvió a dejar en su palma junto al otro.

"Cuidado, Scully. Tan pequeños es fácil perderlos".

Acercó de nuevo la mano, pero en vez de coger el pendiente, se miró los dedos y comenzó a frotar la yema del pulgar con la de los otros cuatro.

"Tengo los dedos adormecidos", dijo comprobando los de la mano izquierda. La sensación era la misma. Con hormigas moviéndose por dentro, y sin apenas sensibilidad en la piel.

Mulder cerró su palma sobre los pendientes, y tomó la mano de ella. Estaba fría. Notaba sus dedos más delgados de lo que recordaba, y la piel del dorso aparecía fina y seca. Sólo sus uñas nacaradas seguían teniendo el mismo aspecto de siempre. Perfectas.

"Sube al coche. Pondré la calefacción", dijo abriéndole la portezuela.

"No es por culpa del frío", respondió pensativa mientras se sentaba. "Se llama Neuropatía. La quimioterapia daña los nervios periféricos y provoca algunos síntomas en manos y pies. Adormecimiento, calambres, debilidad, hormigueo, dolor…".

Enumeraba los síntomas hablando cada vez más bajo, como si estuviera recordando parte del temario que tuviera que estudiar para un examen.

"¿Tiene solución?", preguntó Mulder.

"El dolor se puede aliviar con medicamentos, pero la falta de sensibi-lidad, la debilidad muscular, o las dificultades para manipular objetos pequeños persisten mientras dura el tratamiento. A veces, incluso, mucho tiempo después".

Scully agarró el cinturón de seguridad. Cuando Mulder rodeó el coche para sentarse al otro lado, tras el volante, ella aún no había logrado abrochárselo. Sin embargo, trato de simular que estaba colocándose bien el abrigo y, mientras él se ocupaba de su propio cinturón, escuchó por fin el _click_.

Mulder pareció recordar algo y soltó su cinturón, aún sin abrochar, para acercarse más a ella.

"Deja que te ponga yo los pendientes, Scully", le pidió abriendo otra vez la mano muy cerca de su rostro.

Ella miró los pendientes y a Mulder varias veces, subiendo y bajando la mirada. Indecisa. Quería decirle que prefería dejarlos en casa a partir de ahora. No pasaba nada por no llevar pendientes, pero sólo hacía dos días que se los había regalado. Era algo pequeño, pero sentía que para él significaba mucho, y no quería decepcionarle dejándolos abandonados en su joyero. Hizo una señal leve con la cabeza indicándole que aceptaba su ayuda.

Mulder dejó uno de los pendientes en la mano de Scully mientras le ponía el otro. Era un gesto íntimo y confiaba en que no le traicionasen los nervios hasta el punto de que también se le escapara de los dedos, o no fuera capaz de manipularlos con la suficiente habilidad.

Retiró el pequeño cierre de presión y lo sujeto entre sus labios mientras tomaba el lóbulo entre el índice y el pulgar. Al acercar el palillo dudó un momento. No estaba seguro de cuánta presión aplicar para que el extremo se abriese paso a través del orificio aparentemente cerrado, así que la miró a los ojos, atento a cualquier gesto que expresara incomodidad. Ella miraba al frente, tranquila, y eso le inspiró confianza para empujar un poco más, y enseguida lo vio asomar por el otro lado. Insertó el cierre por la parte de atrás, y por último giró un poco la joya en la parte anterior del lóbulo hasta que las dos ramitas de coral apuntaron hacia arriba.

Mulder sonrió satisfecho al ver el efecto.

"Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba", dijo, como si estuviera orgulloso de sí mismo y esperase unos aplausos.

Scully giró la cabeza para que le pusiera el otro pendiente, el derecho, de modo que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente, a pocos centímetros.

"Mulder… Quiero ir a ver a mi madre".

El se detuvo con el pendiente a medio camino, y el lóbulo entre los dedos de la otra mano.

"¿Hoy?".

"Sí… Ahora".

El pendiente atravesó la carne con suavidad y Mulder sujetó el cierre por detrás. Sus dedos se detuvieron a recorrer el perfil de la oreja.

"¿Por qué?".

Ella elevó la ceja fingiéndose ofendida. Sin éxito.

"¿Necesito una razón para hacerle una visita?".

"Por supuesto que no. Sólo me pregunto si la hay para que quieras ir ahora mismo. Tu madre suele quejarse de que ni siquiera la llamas todo lo que a ella le gustaría".

"Me quedaré dos o tres horas. No quiero volver a casa demasiado tarde".

"No hay problema. Nos quedaremos el tiempo que quieras".

Mulder encendió el motor y comprobó los retrovisores antes de incorporarse al tráfico.

"No… Mulder, quiero ir yo sola".

Esta vez, apagó el motor y emitió un suspiro sin dejar de mirar al otro lado del parabrisas.

"¿Hay algo más que no me estás diciendo, Scully?".

Con las manos en el regazo, sobre el abrigo, se masajeaba los dedos, uno a uno, intentando aliviar el molesto hormigueo.

"Ya has oído al doctor Hansen. Los resultados de los análisis no son demasiado buenos, aunque el tumor parece haber aliviado un poco la presión sobre los tejidos circundantes. Así las cosas, sólo cabe seguir con el tratamiento. El doctor ha decidido realizar tres ciclos más de quimioterapia junto a la sesión de radio de los lunes".

Mulder escuchó atento y decidió quedarse conforme con la explicación.

"¿Quieres que te deje en la parada de taxi?".

"Sí. Volveré de la misma forma. Estaré en casa a las doce".

"De acuerdo. Creo que aprovecharé para darme una vuelta por mi apartamento. Necesito coger algo más de ropa y dar de comer a los peces".

 **19:45h p.m. Lunes**

 _Metástasis regional. Células tumorales detectadas en los ganglios linfáticos del cuello, y en el torrente sanguíneo…_

 _Metástasis._

 _El tumor ya no es sólo una masa en la parte posterior de mi nariz. Inaccesible, pero localizada. Las células malignas están ahora en mi circulación sanguínea, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Eso significa que la Radioterapia ya no puede detener el avance de la enfermedad. Aunque consiguiera hacer desaparecer el tumor en mis senos nasofaríngeos, nada puede hacer contra las células que viajan por el resto de mi cuerpo, buscando otro lugar._

 _Otro órgano donde instalarse y crecer._

 _Ahora mismo me siento como si fuera uno de esos desgraciados, esos apestados de la Edad Media apartados de la sociedad y condenados a una muerte en vida por culpa de una enfermedad cuyo origen no comprendían, y no podían curar. Por culpa de la Peste o la Lepra._

 _El Cáncer es la peste de finales del siglo XX._

 _¡Es tan extraño!. A pesar de saber que el cáncer no es contagioso, siento las células tumorales viajando por el interior de mis venas, envenenán-dome, contaminándome. Haciéndome sentir sucia. Siento como si tuviera que ir por ahí con el brazo extendido, haciendo sonar una campanilla para advertir a los demás de que no se acerquen a mí._

 _Lo siento, mamá…_

 _Yo sólo quería hacer un buen trabajo. Que os sintierais orgullosos de mí._

 _Mamá… perdóname. Perdóname por ser la causa del mayor dolor que puede sufrir una madre. Ver morir a uno de sus hijos. Apenas hace año y medio que perdiste a Missy. Sé que aquel día una parte de tu alma desapa-reció con ella, y ahora tengo miedo de que el resto de ti muera conmigo._

 _¡Estaba tan segura de que había hecho lo correcto!_

 _Que había tomado la mejor decisión, aunque eso supusiera decepcionar a papá…_

 _Al fin y al cabo, lo que hice fue interiorizar los valores que él me enseñó. Valentía, Perseverancia, Lealtad, Justicia, Criterio propio, Resiliencia, Seguir-dad en mí misma, y capacidad para controlar mi propia vida. Para elegir el camino correcto por el que llegar a la meta que yo misma me había propuesto._

 _Y todo, ¿para qué?"._

 _Estoy perdida en medio de un camino que ya no reconozco; que sólo conduce a un lugar._

 _A la muerte._

 _Perdóname, Dios. Sé que he cometido un pecado muy grave, pero necesito que me des otra oportunidad. Una vida en la que papá muera sintiéndose orgulloso de mí; en la que Missy no tenga que pagar mis errores con su vida. Quiero que mamá muera un día sintiendo que su vida valió la pena, pero ¿cómo es posible si sus hijas mueren antes que ella?._

 _Perdóname, mamá, porque toda mi vida me he esforzado por ser mejor que tú… ¿mejor que tú?._

 _¡Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida!._

 _¿Cómo he podido pensar, ni por un segundo, que lo que hacía yo era más importante que lo que tú hacías?._

 _Mientras yo analizaba datos, realizaba pruebas, y sacaba conclusiones, tú nos ponías la mano en la frente, nos consolabas ofreciéndonos nuestro zumo favorito, y te quedabas despierta a nuestro lado, noche tras noche._

 _Cuando acabé la Facultad, mi mayor deseo era marcar una diferencia, por pequeña que fuera. Que algún día, alguien me recordara porque logré algo que mejoró su vida y la de los demás…_

 _Sólo me recordaran con un arma en las manos, persiguiendo monstruos imaginarios, y compartiendo teorías absurdas con alguien a quien creen más loco que yo._

 _En cambio a ti… habrá cuatro personas (Missy nos sigue sonriendo desde el Cielo, ¿verdad?) que te recordarán porque les acompañaste cada día mientras les enseñabas a vivir. Porque les cuidaste mientras estaban enfermos. Les protegiste cuando estaban asustados. Les amaste cuando se sintieron inútiles…_

 _¿Cómo he podido creer, ni por un segundo, que yo valía más que tú?._

 _Mamá, vengo porque tengo miedo. Porque ni mi Ciencia, ni mis libros, ni mi racionalidad pueden hacer ya nada por mí. Vengo porque necesito que me abraces, me des un vaso de zumo, y me digas que mañana estaré mejor._

 _Aunque sepa que no es verdad, eres mamá. Si me miras a los ojos y me das un beso en la frente, yo te creeré…_

Scully se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas. Tenía frió y los dedos de los pies tan entumecidos como los de las manos. Ante la puerta de madera pensó que debería quitarse los tacones y llevarlos en la mano… otra vez, para pedir perdón a Margaret por haber cometido un terrible error…otra vez.

Hizo un par de respiraciones profundas y se aseguró de que su abrigo estuviera en orden. La lámpara de hierro forjado sobre el dintel de la puerta estaba encendida, aunque apenas había empezado a anochecer, dando la bienvenida a cualquiera que se acercara a la casa. Los arbustos de flores, a cada lado de la puerta, parecían sonreírle. Felices y cuidados con mimo por la misma persona que había cuidado de ella cuando era una niña.

Hoy era una mujer adulta… y nunca había necesitado su ayuda más que en este momento.

Tocó el timbre una sola vez y el sonido reverberó en el interior de la vivienda. Diez segundos después sintió acercarse unos pasos familiares.

"¡Dana!... ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?. ¿Por qué no me has avisado de que vendrías?".

"Hola, mamá. Perdona que no te haya llamado. ¿Puedo entrar y hablar contigo?".

 **23:55h p.m. Lunes**

 **Apartamento de Dana Scully**

 _Todavía me tiemblan las manos y la adrenalina sigue corriendo alta dentro de mí. Creo que esta noche debía tener algún ángel de la guarda cerca, y sólo por eso no he acabado con el coche empotrado en la pared de algún edificio._

 _No conducía yo._

 _No sé quién lo hacía, pero si hubiera sido yo recordaría cómo he llegado hasta aquí, ¿no?._

 _Pues no lo recuerdo._

 _Ha tenido que ser un ángel de la guarda, probablemente el de Scully. No parece preocuparse demasiado por ella y tal vez estaba aburrido; por eso esta noche ha decidido ayudarme a mí. Mientras trato de controlar mi respiración, el latido frenético de mi corazón, y el temblor de mis manos sudorosas, por fin soy consciente de dónde estoy._

 _Y ya me siento mucho más tranquilo._

 _No he encendido la luz. Simplemente debo de haber utilizado la llave que me dio para abrir su puerta, y caminar hasta aquí, hasta el lugar más alejado de la entrada, como si fuera la cueva secreta que me protegerá de cualquier peligro._

 _Apenas entra luz a través de las lamas de la persiana, y ahora mismo eso es lo que necesito. Oscuridad y sentarme antes de que las piernas me fallen. Un minuto después mis ojos se han acostumbrado a la oscuridad y distingo la silueta de una butaca en el rincón, junto a una estantería llena de libros. Al dejarme caer en el asiento noto cómo la adrenalina se disipa dentro de mí, y por primera vez detecto el aroma sutil que me envuelve mientras permanezco sentado en la oscuridad, entre los libros y la cama._

 _Es la pequeña zona de lectura que Scully ha acondicionado en un rincón de su dormitorio._

 _He estado aquí un par de veces, la noche que murió mi padre… que Krycek asesinó a mi padre. Los recuerdos que tengo son vagos y desdibujados por culpa de la droga que me estaban suministrando sin yo saberlo. No sabía qué hacer ni adónde ir, pero al entrar, Scully me recibió en sus brazos._

 _Por la mañana desperté en su cama, y el aroma de las sábanas era el mismo que detecto ahora en su dormitorio. En este momento, lo único que deseó es volver a meterme bajo esas sábanas, y dormir rodeado de ella hasta que toda esta pesadilla desaparezca. Hasta que no exista ese cáncer que amenaza su vida y yo no me haya convertido en un asesino que necesita urgentemente un plan._

 _Una coartada._

 _Un plan que he empezado a elaborar en mi mente para salvar a Scully y a mí mismo porque lo que he descubierto definitivamente puede acabar con nosotros y con nuestro trabajo. Esta vez hay una posibilidad muy real de que no sólo nos cierren los expedientes X, sino de que nos separen aunque para ello tengan que matar a mi compañera…_

 _¿Qué es eso?… Una llave en la cerradura. Miro la hora en el reloj de su mesita y sonrío para mí. Marca las 00:01h. Por supuesto, Scully es puntual incluso cuando no necesita serlo porque nadie la espera… o sí, pero eso aún no lo sabe._

 _Oigo cómo se abre la puerta y se cierra de nuevo con un sonido leve. Si la casa no estuviera en silencio no lo habría notado, pero ya siento su presencia cerca. Debe estar en la entrada dejando el abrigo en el perchero. Unos segundos después le oigo comprobar el contestador automático. No tiene mensajes._

 _No creo que tarde en entrar aquí y encontrarme agazapado en las sombras, y ni siquiera sé qué le voy a decir. ¿Cómo puedo empezar a explicarle qué hago en su dormitorio elaborando un plan en mi cabeza que no tengo la menor idea de a dónde nos conduce?. Sólo sé que tenemos poco tiempo. Ella necesita ya una cura para su enfermedad, y yo una explicación para el hombre sin rostro muerto en el suelo de mi salón…_

 _Scully acaba de entrar en el dormitorio. No me ha visto porque ella tampoco ha encendido la luz, y camina mirando al suelo. La claridad que llega a través de la ventana apenas da para envolverla en una suave penumbra, pero es suficiente para leer en su expresión corporal algo que no estaba ayer ahí._

 _Me quedo quieto, casi aguantando la respiración, tratando de adivinar qué ocurre antes de que me descubra. Sé que si se lo pregunto directamente no me dirá toda la verdad._

 _No me queda más remedio que hacerme notar cuando se detiene a los pies de la cama, frente a la ventana, y saca el borde de su camisa azul por fuera del pantalón, a punto de quitársela. Tanto como me gustaría presenciar esta escena en circunstancias distintas para los dos, me descubro a mí mismo en el momento en que ella descubre la piel suave de su abdomen a sólo unos pasos de mí._

"Sigue así, agente del FBI", _digo tratando de que mi voz suene tranquila y un poco sugerente, pero sin asustarla._

 _Se gira sorprendida en mi dirección y suelta el borde de la camisa._

"¡Mulder!, ¿qué haces aquí?... ¿Por qué estás sentado a oscuras en mi dormitorio?".


End file.
